This disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and particularly, to a semiconductor device having an amplifier.
Generally, quick circuit activation is required of a semiconductor device and a current increase can speed up the activation. In a steady state after the activation, however, the above current flows, hence to increase the power consumption. On the contrary, when the current in the steady state is tried to narrow, the current at the activation is narrowed; therefore, the quick circuit activation cannot be achieved, in the contradicting properties.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-175802, there is proposed a method of switching a current flow amount after a predetermined time, hence to speed up and increase power consumption.
Further, there is a possibility of fluctuation in the amplifier output because of dispersion of elements forming a semiconductor device; even if the elements are dispersed, the amplifier output has to be suppressed from the fluctuation.
This disclosure is made in order to solve the above problems, and it is to provide a semiconductor device capable of activating a circuit quickly as well as operating with a lower power consumption in the steady state, and coping with the element dispersion.
Other objects and novel characteristics will be apparent from the description of the specification and the attached drawings.
According to one embodiment, a semiconductor device includes an amplifier coupled to a power voltage, to output a voltage based on a reference voltage and a voltage of a negative feedback node, to an output node, and a voltage divider coupled to the output node, to output divided voltage to the negative feedback node. The voltage divider includes first and second voltage dividing paths with different resistance, a first switching circuit coupled to the first and the second voltage dividing paths, in a dividing ratio adjustable way, and a second switching circuit for controlling the first and the second voltage dividing paths.
According to one embodiment, the semiconductor device includes a first switching circuit capable of adjusting the dividing ratio and a second switching circuit for controlling the first and the second voltage dividing paths, which makes it possible to adjust the current amount while coping with the dispersion of the elements.